BubbleGum Kisses
by TheBritishProductions
Summary: She was everyone's nightmare, and accidental love child of Gilderoy Lockhart and Rita Skeeter, He was a child hidden from the public and never found, He was the Child of Severus Snape. How could a woman like her and a man like him ever fall in love? OC x OC
1. Chapter 1

She was the nightmare everyone didn't think possible, the spawn of the only woman who could make even the most heartless man alive burst into tears, she was Camillia Skeeter, accidental love child of Rita Skeeter and Gilderoy Lockhart.

This is the story of how she fell for the hidden child of Severus Snape.

Like her mother she took to the art of wrighting, and found a love in ridiculous clothing. Her hair was long and stopped in the middle of her waist in blonde silky ringlets, on her nose perched bubblegum pink glasses to match her blazer and pencil skirt.

Her eyes where a sharp intense green just like her mother, from her fathers side she inherited her ability to lie and charm as well as perfect a smile. Indeed she was like a goddess in form but she was venom; She was hated even by people who had never met her.

She attended Hogwarts and became a journalist like her mother, she was famous for the scandals that she found and the parents that she had, there was always a picture of her in the papers...But why would a woman like her fall for a child who had been kept away and hidden? A man she had nothing in common with.

Well my dear readers that is what i am about to explain to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Camilla Skeeter, venom with the look of an angel, she sat perched perfectly in her office that was located right next to her mothers. On the wall hung moving pictures of her in the headlines, some where of her mother and only one large painting was of her father.

She loved both her parents of course, not just because they brought her fame but because they spoiled her rotten and treated her like she was a golden ticket into fame. Rita knew from the moment she found she was pregnant that to look good her and Gilderoy would have to be together and married before her bump began to show.

So now, Rita, Gilderoy and Camilla all lived like one happy family looking good for the cameras and gaining a page in the papers almost everyday.

Camillia glanced at the photo on her desk as her enchanted quill scribbled notes from earlier, it was a picture of her when she attended Hogwarts. All dressed in her Slytherin uniform with small tight blonde ringlets and a giant lilac bow clipped in her hair. Back then her fame was brought by her parents and teachers always watched her every move but now she was in the spotlight for her career, her stories and her parents.

indeed since she was a baby to this day she is spoilt.

Camillia smirked and checked the time, her and her mother where due for lunch soon, plus they both had to interview some survivors of the great death eater war. Since that potter boy destroyed Voldemort the headlines and front pages where always of him and his family, Camilla was still huddled by paparazzi but everytime she looked in the papers Potter was first.

It didn't really bother Gilderoy, he forgotten his fame after his incident, heck he almost didn't remember who Rita or Camilla was if it weren't for them never giving up Camilla would have been without a father.

The mahogany door opened and Rita stepped in " ready for lunch?" She asked, Camilla nodded and grabbed her purse her black painted mouth twisting into a smile.

* * *

><p>The restaurant they had lunch in was small and quaint, it was usually busy so Camilla had to book seats early. The two sat down and ordered the same salad, Rita let out quill and let it fly above her shoulder "now, I was wondering about the interview, they say this person has a rather tough personality" she said crossing her legs. Camilla smirked "not once we've finished with him" she said her eyes scanning the restaurant.<p>

Rita chuckled "of course, I'm sure we can get him to shed a few tears", Camilla noticed two dark eyes staring at her intensely, the owner was a dark looking man with long black hair that just touched his shoulders and was tied back. He was pale and his hair almost fell over his eyes, it made her feel uncomfortable.

she looked away and smiled to her mother "the mans name is Richard Worthington, he didn't fight in the Hogwarts battle but his house was destroyed after the death eaters found that he spilled some of there secrets, he wasn't killed just injured" Camilla explained her cheeks heating as she felt the mans eyes still on her.

Rita nodded "so he was a silly man with a mouth he cant keep shut" she smirked tapping her nails on the table, Camilla nodded and tucked some blonde curls behind her ear " I cannot wait to interview him then get home" she sigh he eyes looking to the man then back to her mother, who was he? And why was he staring at them like that?

Rita chuckled again "oh indeed, god knows what your fathers been up too, probably reading so.e of his books again" she smirked. Camilla smiled and noticed their food arrive, she took once last glance at the man before starting her lunch, whoever he was, hopefully Camilla wouldn't have to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**comments welcome xx **

* * *

><p>The interview went as planned, they got what they needed and left with the headlines for tomorrow. Camilla decided to grab some herbal teas for her father before she went home. Rita went ahead.<p>

Camilla pushed through the crowds of people her eyebrows knotted in annoyance, some gave her glares others looks of shock. She smiled her special smile for the on coming paparazzi and walked on, she stuck out in the crowds of people, a drop of acid green in a sea of dreary colours.

As quick as possible she pushes into the tea shop and ordered her usual order, the shop was empty apart from the shop keeper who had gone to get the order, Camilla awaited in the silence he eyes scanning the shop. The door opened and a small cold breeze flew down Camilla's neck, a dark figure stood beside her.

Camilla looked up her eyes meeting with the same pair of dark eyes from the restaurant, she looked to the desk hoping that the shop keeper would return soon. The man ran a hand through his black locks "you are not a great full woman" The man suddenly said, his voice was thick with a well educated accent, only possibly achieved by the highest of scholars or the richest of men.

Camilla looked up to him "and how would you know that?" She asked "you have stared at me for exactly half an hour, then you follow me to this shop, if its anyone to be making the judgements around here its me". The man smiled "I did not follow you, I am here by coincidence, I just thought it would be the right time to say what I believe is true" he replied.

Camilla shrugged "say what you will, I don't take offence from strangers" she replied, just before the man could utter a word the shop keeper returned and handed Camilla a basket of the tea assortments. Camilla thanked him and payed him enough, she looked up to the man and turned to leave "good day gentlemen" she said before walking out with another glance.

the shop keeper smiled "isn't she a darling?" He asked with a dazed smile on his face; the tall dark man shook his head "she is a devious ignorant woman" he replied placing his order on the table, the shop keeper took the order his smile never altering "say what you will Mr Snape but you know what they say, all good relationships begin with conflict" he chuckled walking away to get the order. The man scowled "there is no way on this god world will I ever touch that vile creature, my father warned me about that family," he growled.

* * *

><p>Camilla sigh and watched her father read another one of his many books a huge almost childish grin on his face "this fellow ought to win an award" he grinned, Camilla rolled her eyes "that's you father, you were the one who wrote that book" she sigh combing through her curls.<p>

Gilderoy looked up at her in amazement, like a child at Christmas "really? I don't remember that!" He gasped, Camilla placed down the brush and sipped her tea "of course not father" .

Rita entered her quill floating by her side " now about this party tomorrow, I've arranged to have Sir Bentley around for tea" she explained sitting down, Camilla's eyes widened "mother! Not Sir Bentley, You know I can't stand him" she said tying her hair in a bow "oh I know dear but me and you father are worried, your old enough to get married now, surely you can just give him a chance" Rita smiled.

Camilla shook her head "mother I have already told you, I am more interested in my work thant to be off fooling around with some man" she explained. Rita smiled "your just like me " she chuckled. Camilla smiled "well, after the incident today I'd rather not have anything to do with men" she explained.

Rita raised a brow "what incident dear?" She asked, Camilla took another sip of tea "a man called me ungrateful, and stranger too. Strange part is he sounded well educated so why come out with a random statement like that?", Rita shrugged "must be just a rude man, don't let him get to you, you just be yourself" she grinned.

Camilla nodded and toyed with her hair, The stranger with the guts to even speak rudely of her, she wondered who he really was.


	4. Chapter 4

Muggles had a strange way of living but there was one thing that Camillia like about them, their bubblegum, the way it smelt and tasted, so sweet and strong. She hated to admit it but she loved the stuff.

Camilla opened the drawer to her desk and took out a small block of bubblegum, she always treated herself to it when she had finished an interview. She smiled and popped it into her mouth enjoying the sweet taste, true the shop down town sold bubblegum but Camillia didn't want to have an odd flavour in her mouth, like the chili flavored gum, yuk!

Her office door opened and the receptionist walked in with a rather worried look on his face "Miss Skeeter a rather angry person is demanding to see you" he said, Camilla sigh "send him in".

The receptionist nodded and walked out, after a few moments of silence her door slammed open, Camilla looked up her eyes widening slightly, it was the same man from the shop and the restaurant. She raised a perfect brow "can I help you?" She asked in a cool and calm voice.

He approached the desk his hands slamming on the mahogany "how dare you insult my family" he growled his black hair falling in his face, Camilla sat back "insult your family? Really and I barely have spoken to you, please do tell me about this" she said with a slight smirk which only infuriated the man more.

He pointed to the newspaper on her desk "your interview with that coward man! He claims that my father ruined him that my father attacked him!" He yelled, Camilla sigh "and your father is?" She asked. The man stood "Severus Snape" he replied "my name is Salazar Snape" he said.

Camilla stared at him 'this would make headlines!' She thought, she grinned "after Salazar Slytherin I take it?" She said linking her fingers together, the man nodded "I want you to take down this story" he growled. Camilla shrugged "I'm terribly sorry Mr Snape but its out there now, your father was a good man but I only wright what the person says " she replied blowing a gum bubble then popping it.

he growled "you are such an infuriating woman!" He leaned forward until his face was directly in front of hers "I hope you rot", Camilla smiled "oh do continue, I may blush" she grinned.

The man stood and stormed out, Camilla took her notepad and quick quotes quill out "On the morning of January the tenth Camilla Skeeter had a very big surprize turn up at her office door" she began.

* * *

><p>Salazar stormed down the streets his breath coming out in short angry white clouds, He hated her , he hated the whole Skeeter family. They where liars. his father was not a bad man, his father was a hero until he who should not be named killed him, he managed to reach the edge of his street his face softened and he turned to go to the cemetery.<p>

Camilla Skeeter, she was a woman who lied to the world of witches and wizards, he wanted to find her weakness and shut down the Skeeter's horrid reign, something his father couldn't do.

Salazar felt a small ache in his chest, his father taught him everything, every spell, every potion and yet he was never allowed to go to Hogwarts, he was hidden.

Salazar Snape, the hidden son of Severus Snape.


End file.
